1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to object contour measurements, and more particularly, to methods for determining mobility of different regions of a foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobility, i.e., a difference in the position of a structure of a foot between loaded and unloaded states, is an important measurement, especially for determining the support needs of a person. The mobility of various areas of the foot vary from person to person. A relatively more mobile foot will flex more during ambulation (walking) than the more rigid foot. A foot with more mobility is also more likely to pronate excessively. This can result in foot instability and undo fatigue, which may result in stress, foot, knee and/or back injury.
The relative mobility of a foot is therefore important information when trying to understand any particular foot's needs for support in gait. This can be an especially powerful piece of information when trying to determine the proper footwear for a given foot. In addition, this information is helpful in determining what type of foot orthotic and the amount of support needed, in the range of rigid to semi-flexible to soft. A retailer with knowledge of the customer's mobility would be able to properly recommend a shoe and presumably have a sales advantage.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for determining the relative mobility of various areas of an object such as a foot.